Dementor Girl
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: Mystique is a girl who has big powers She is sent to Hogwarts at seven. This is about her years at Hogwarts. I'm very, very bad at writing summaries. Hope the story is better.
1. Accidental Magic

**Please Review!**

~Mystique POV She is four years old~

I was playing in the backyard with my friend, Mary.

"Give me the ball, Mysti!" She squealed.

"_I _want the ball, Mary!" I howled. We fought over the ball. My eyes narrowed, and I had a dark look on my face.

Suddenly Mary screamed. I chanced a look behind me.

But behind me…

A whole bunch of floating dudes with cloaks. What did Mom call them? Oh right. Dementor.

Mom came out and screamed. She raised her wand and shouted _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Suddenly I heard screaming. Not human screaming. _Dementor_ screaming. I was too young to understand then. But I did understand that Mom was hurting them with her wand. I turned to her.

"Stop, Mommy." I said in a serious voice, or as serious as a four year old could be (which is no small amount!).

Mom, astonished, lowered her wand. The screaming stopped.

Suddenly she sighed. I turned back around, and they were gone.

Dad was staring at me from their study. Soon I realized _everyone_ was staring at me. Everyone around the block. I was embarrassed and ran inside.

In my bedroom, Mom came in shaking her head.

"Mary had to be escorted to St. Mungo's. She'll be fine." She quickly assured me, about to break into tears again.

"Oh, Mysti, how did it happen? My little Mysti."

"I- I don't know." I said, my voice quivering. "I-I got angry at Mary, and- and we fought- and – they came."

Mommy studied me intently. "Little Mysti, you have big powers. Please – please try to control them."

I widened my eyes at her. "I don't know how I did that, Mommy. I just remember doing it.

But I _did_ know. I had _wanted_ them to come, unconsciously. But _I summoned_ them. I _called_ them.


	2. Mysti and Di

~two years later~  
I opened my window.  
There had been a scratching at my window for hours it seemed, so I opened it. A small Dementor, about as tall as I, flew into my room and got settled in my bed. I shrugged, closed the window, and got into bed with it.  
I heard a voice in my mind. "My gender is female. I am five years old, and my name is Di."  
"My name is Mystique."I thought back.  
Di, obviously pleased, slid over to make room for me. I climbed in.  
"My mum told me about you." Di thought. "She told me how you saved her from the Patronus. You must have been really brave."  
"I was only four." I thought. "I didn't know what I was doing."  
Di made a sound, like a hissing laugh. Then she sighed. "You should sleep."  
"Why can't you, Di?"  
"I could, I guess. If I was truly tired."  
"You're lucky. I have to go to bed at eight, whether I'm tired or not."  
However, when no thoughts came back, I soon went to sleep.

And so did Di. And that's the way Mommy found us in the morning.  
"Dumbledore, preserve me!" We woke up to Mommy yelling that.  
"Byu, Mytye!" Di thought in her own language, and I somehow understood. Then she shot out of the window in the blink of an eye, and soon Mommy was saying "It was probably just my old eyes."  
Daddy peeked in. "It's your half-birthday, sweet! Four and a half years before you go to Hogwarts!"  
Suddenly, an owl flew in. Mommy gave it a few sickles and it flew away.  
She read the letter aloud. "Dear Mrs. Hampton, we are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Mystique, is ready for Hogwarts Wizarding School. We understand if you would want to wait a year or so, when she is more mature. But the staff has met about her, and we concluded that the quicker she comes, the better for all, before her skills actually hurt someone. Here is the first year list for Mystique, though you probably have it memorized. We will accept her at anytime. Have a great half-birthday, Mystique. Signed, Professor Fowl."  
Daddy looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. "They think our little Mysti is ready for the school?" He swung me onto his lap. "Our little Mysti." He hugged me.  
I should have seen the mischievous look in his eyes, but I noticed – and pulled away – too late. He tickled me. I howled.  
He laughed. He knew all the right places, too. Mom was crying.  
Daddy put me down and went over to Mommy. "I can't let our baby go-o-o." She was crying.  
Daddy laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Isabel. Come on, let's go in the bedroom." He lead her into the bedroom. I knew not to follow. That's where they went to cry. Daddy doesn't like anyone to see Mommy cry. Especially not to see him cry, the few occasions that he did. I had a feeling that this might be one of those times.  
Nevertheless, the next week we went to pick up my stuff. On my seventh birthday, Daddy took me to the magic station. We ran into the wall, and we were there! Imagine!  
At first, I thought Daddy was coming with me. But he shook his head, no, when I tried to get him to board the train. "I had my turn, Mysti." He kept saying, his eyes going over the crowd. "Go on." I turned and boarded the train. I found an empty cabin.  
"Mind if I sit down?" thought a familiar voice.  
"Di?" I thought, overjoyed.  
"Who else would it be?" Di slid in.  
"I didn't think you'd go this soon." She thought wistfully. "I can't go far. Others will come into the cabin, and I'll get hurt with the patronus."  
I touched her bony hand. "I will never forget you."  
She gave me a piece of paper from inside her robe. "This is where I live, if you ever need to find me. Or you can send owls every now and then. Or thoughts. Send thoughts whenever you need help."  
I read the paper. The Valley of Shadows, Other East Rd, Hope Reborn Ln.  
When I looked up, Di was gone.

I put the paper in my robes.


	3. Potions and Slytherin

It was soo bumpy in the boats.

I wondered why we couldn't ride in the carriages pulled by the winged horses. What were they called again? Oh right. Thestrals. I asked the big giant man whose name was apparently Hagrid.

He looked at me strange. "Ye are only a firs' year." He said in a loud voice. "When ye are an older year then ye'll ride in 'em." A bump. We had reached shore.

We were escorted to what was called the great hall. Sitting at the big table high up was a man, whose badge flashed; Quidditch Instructor, Professor Wood.

Next to him was a man with glasses. His badge flashed: Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Temporary Replacement, Professor Potter.

Next to him, another man. His badge flashed: Potions Teacher, Professor Fowl.

Next to him was another man. His badge flashed: Herbology Teacher, Professor Longbottom.

I almost laughed.

Next to him was a little man whose badge flashed: Charms Teacher, Professor Flitwick.

Next to him was a woman, whose badge flashed: Muggle Studies Teacher, Professor Madge.

Next to her was another woman whose badge flashed: History of Magic Teacher, Professor Marsh.

Next to her was another woman, whose badge flashed: Divination teacher, the newly "Saner" Professor Trelawney.

That _did_ make me laugh.

In between Professor Madge and Professor Flitwick, a big chair was empty. The tall lady who was supposed to be sitting on it was standing by another chair that had a girl in it. On her head was a large witches hat.

My heart leaped. The Sorting I had heard so much about had already started!

"If Mystique Hampton is here, would she please come forward." Said the tall lady.

I came forward and sat on the chair. The tall lady put the same hat on me.

_Hmm._ A voice said in my head. It was not a Dementor voice. It was the voice of the hat.

_Hmm_ It said again. _Interesting. Seven… but lots of potential. Unique powers… you could mean things to the world… yessss. Yessss. You would do best in…_

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted out loud.

The tall lady put her hand on my shoulder. "Go to the table over there with all the people in green." She whispered. I caught her badge – it said Professor McGonagall – and I nodded my thanks. I sat down, and a bloody ghost with chains came and peered down at me. I freaked out inside, but was calm on the outside.

The ghost grinned, a creepy sight with his bloody lips. "You belong, in Slytherin." He whispered. The Slytherins grinned and slapped my back so hard that my teeth chattered. The head of house came over and congratulated me. His name was apparently Professor Fowl.

That night I was exhausted. However, I had an idea for an extra-credit potion. I threw in some pumpkin juice and… well, I probably shouldn't give you the recipe.

Then I crashed on my bed. Meaning, I slept like the dead.


	4. Time Skip

**A/N Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm going to time skip a few years in Hogwarts because that's just a waste of my time and there's no plot in there. So sorry, in fact, that maybe...**  
**OK I have decided! I might post a story of what happens at Mystique's time at Hogwarts! BUT only if your reviews want me too! Vote yay or nay via reviews or PM!**  
**Thank you for understanding and please don't un-favorite and/or un-follow! I promise, the following chapters are worth the skip!**

**(At least, I hope you think so!)**


End file.
